Something Like Fairy Tales
by I am a band geek here me roar
Summary: Twelve fairy tales, modernized for your convenience. I'm well aware that this first one is a folk tale. Please tell me what you think so far. Rated for later language and attempted murder, murder and hints of murder.


A/N: it's been a long time since I posted anything. Well, here's a Modern Spin on one of Twelve.

SOMETHING LIKE THE LION KING- CHAPTER ONE.

Graproductions- it's the new Hakuna Matata.

------

During Graphic and Production class, they were supposed to be watching Lion King, but unfortunately, Shane was sucking the fun out of the class by interrupting. Mr. Chase was starting to get irritated with him. Everyone was supposed to be drawing two of the characters, their movement, and expressions. August was sketching Pumbaa and one of the hyenas. Lee was drawing Timon and planned to draw Kiara. Lina was starting to nod off as she drew Nala and later Vatani. Shane, or rather, It, amazingly enough, was actually working. He sat in his own corner, and was drawing who knows what, beside Lina was Han-Jun, and he was drawing what lina guessed was Simba, to my surprise and had nothing else. He didn't have to, because Simba appeared so much.

When the movies were over, Mr. Chase wanted our sketches. Unfortunately, half of the class had fallen asleep. Lina had fallen asleep on Han-Jun's shoulder, who was slumped in his chair; his brother was out of it next to him. On Lina's other side, August and Lee were passed out on their desks, as was Shane in his corner, Andrew, who sat infront of Lina and Lee, and Kevin, who sat next to him. A girl named CC was out of it too. Mr. Chase rolled his eyes, unaware that the eight or nine students were having the exact same dream.

----------

_It was a clear, crisp Seattle morning. _The clouds were, as usual, steel gray, and a young boy with brown hair was was following his handsome father around the city. Han-Jun was about six, and the heir to his father's company when his father retired. Unfortunately, his uncle was extremely displeased. He was supposed to take over, but then Han-Jun was born. Han-Jun was being taken to work for the first time. Outside, stood his secretary and vise-president, Myung. He had his glasses on today, and had a clipboard in his hand.

"Sir," he said, walking over. "The morning report?"

"I'm listening, Myung," said Jung-su, smiling as he, Myung and Han-Jun walked in.

"Well, you got a call from Mina Callahan, and she needs you to call her back pronto," began Myung.

"What does she want now?" Jung-su asked.

"The same thing she wanted last time."

Jung-su rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"Um... A new stock just came in this morning."

"Ah."

"And that's all."

"Okay, thank you Myung."

He nodded and left.

Han-jun's dark eyes roved the office as they walked in. "is this your office?!"

"Yes."

"Wow!" he sat down in the middle of the room and looked around, then got up and ran over to a picture.

"Daddy! Is that me?" he asked, holding up a picture of a small boy sharing a cookie with a girl around his own age.

"Yes, Han-Jun. That's you and do you know who that is?"

At that moment, a woman and her daughter walked into the office.

"Lina!"

Lina was also about six, and ran over to her friend.

"Hi, Han-Jun!" she said brightly.

"Hi, Lina!"

Kit watched her daughter with a grin. "At least they get along."

"Oh, they get along well," Jung-Su smiled."Better than we thought."

"Mommy?" Lina skipped over. "Can me and Han-Jun go play outside?"

"Hmmm, what do you think Jung-Su?"

"It's alright with me," he said.

"Yeah!"

"As long as Myung goes with you."

"Awww..." they both wrinkled their noses. In reality, there was a building just off the grounds where Han-Jun had been forbidden to go, but his curiosity led him to want to go.

"So where're we really going?" whispered Lina.

"Daddy said it's a storehouse."

"Wow!"

"Shhh! Myeong!" hissed Han-Jun.

"Right. So how do we ditch him?"

"No idea."

"Great."

Once they were outside, Myung sat down and watched the two six year olds. They played together quite well, just like any other six year olds. It was mostly tag or hide and seek. During Tag, they ran off when Myung wasn't looking. The building was old, but large.

"What are you doing?" Myung rushed over. "You're beyond the boudaries of-"

"Four eyes is scared," whispered Han-jun with a laugh.

"Watch it!" said Myung, jabbing him in the chest. "We are in serious danger here!"

"Danger?" Han-Jun scoffed. "ha!

Deranged laughter sounded and they moved aside and were greeted by three people. Two men and a woman. The woman had brown hair swept back into a clip, and looked cross, the man standing directly behind her was handsome, with brown eyes that looks a bit sinister (I love how all these are opposite until...) and the third man looked quite deranged, and more than a little scary. It did not help that he had an axe in his hand.

"Well, well well," the woman raised her eyebrows. "What do we have here? What do you think, Brent?"

"Oh, I don't know, Amanda. What do you think, James?"

The man laughed in a deranged fashion and rasied his axe.

"Just what i though! A trio of tresspassers!"

"A mere error in direction," said Myung. "I'm sorry we'll jsut be going now-"

"Oh no," Amanda said, steppping infront of the door. "I know you. You're Vise-President of tht slackjob, Jung-su Kim."

"I'd stay quiet if I were you," said Myung venomously. This was such a change from his sweet disposition that everyone was startled. The three workers quickly got over it.

"So there is a dark side to us all, even you," Brent said, raising his eyebrows.

"Whoever said I was the nice one?" countered Myung.

"Well, I guess that James'll have to handel this..." said Amanda, and James gave a maniacle laugh and raised his axe. The two children scramed and ran; Amanda and Brent chased them. Myung, however, vanished outside. Han-Jun climbed up onto the rafters on one of the supporters.

"h-han-Jun!"

He turned. Lina had lost her grip with her legs, and was dangling above the swinging axe. With suprising strength for a six hear old, he plled her up next to him. They slowy climbed over the rafters, but one gave way over a stack of bags, which they landed on. Amanda, Brent and James walked over to them and circled them.

"Now, James."

At that moment, the axe was removed from his hand. James looked thouroughly bewildered, but he and the toerh two turned around. Standing there was Myung with Jung-su.

"if you ever go near my son again," said Jung-su, seething. "You will not live to see another day."

"... bye!" brent said, nd the three of them ran off. Jung-su glared at his son, who looked at the ground.

"Myong?"

"Yes, sir?" Myung looked at his boss.

"Take Lina to her mother up on the ninth floor. I believe Kit would like to know what happened."

Myung nodded.

"Come, Lina."

She threw her best friend a concerned look, and left with Myung.

Han-Jun spoke first.

"Dad, I'm sorry-"

"Han-Jun, you're smarter than that! You deliberately disobeyed me!"

Han-Jun looked down at his feet as they walked into his father's office. Jung-Su closed the door and sighed.

"I just wanted to be like you, daddy. Be brave."

Jung-Su softened at those words.

"I'm only brave when i have to be, Han-Jun."

"But you're not scared of anything..." whimpered Han-Jun.

"I was today. I know those three," he said. "i nearly lost you."

Han-Jun said nothing.

The next day, his uncle Kwan brought him to a "special place".

"Your daddy will be right back," said Kwan, grinning. He was a bit laid-back and too slack-off-ish in the opionon of his older brother. He was cunning, but not smart. He wasn't nearly as good-looking as his brother either. But he was stronger physically.

"Where'd he go?" asked Han-Jun brightly.

"He has a surprise for you."

"Really?! What is it?"

"Uncle Kwan smiled. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!"

Han-Jun pouted cutely.


End file.
